Of Healing and Love
by I Dream of Peace
Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair begins to understand how much she means to him.
1. Of Pain and Power

Title: Of Healing and Love

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13, there's going to be a bit of violence, nothing too intense, but definitely some blood, and blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to non-graphic sexual assault

Spoilers: all the Immortals books, but really, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read those

Archive: anyone can have it, just please tell me so I can come and visit

Feedback: I know you are all capable of pushing the review button…

Series: stand-alone

Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair comes to see how much she means to him

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm obviously not making money off this, because if I were I would have a better computer! It's all just for fun.

Author's Notes: This missing scene takes place sometime between books two and three. At this point in time, Numair is acting from a strictly parental (or perhaps worried older brother) manner towards Daine. I've included the passage from the third book where this incident is mentioned:

"Last spring we were rounding up killer unicorns, and bandits cornered me. I'd gotten separated from Numair and panicked. I changed into a wild goose." Remembering, she sighed.

_"Big mistake?" There was sympathy in his voice._

_"They got me with a barbed arrow. I escaped, but almost lost the arm…I used to hunt and eat game with the best of them, but not anymore."_

The Immortals: Book 3:Emperor Mage

Daine talking to Kaddar, pages 92-3

Veralidaine Sarrasri glanced warily back down the road. She and Master Numair Salmalìn were riding through the moors of northeastern Tortall, travelling to a small village marked on Numair's map as Ravenswood. It was eerily quiet: the only sounds came from the steps of Numair's gelding Spots and Daine's pony Cloud on the well-trodden path. Daine strung her bow, just in case. She couldn't hear any of the People, and that worried her. An early spring day like this should have been alive with the calls of birds and other creatures. Cloud snorted, shaking her head slightly. _I don't like this any more than you do_, Daine assured her oldest friend silently. Cloud tossed her head in agreement.

Numair was just as unhappy as his student. He would never have brought her to this dangerous section of the country by choice, not during raiding season, but King Jonathon had received so many reports of killer unicorns in this area lately—two entire villages massacred—that he had no choice but to send someone. All the Rider groups were thoroughly occupied with the raids on the coast, and the King's Own were busy with similar attacks along the border. It had been Daine's idea in the first place, pointing out to the king and her teacher that she would be able to hear the immortals from miles away. Numair was just glad Ravenswood was the last village they needed to visit before returning to Corus.

The first arrow whistled past Daine's ear; Spots reared in fright, and only Daine's order to stop kept him from dumping Numair and bolting. Bandits sprung up from the surrounding terrain, Numair silently cursed himself for not sensing the cloaking spell they must have employed earlier as Daine dismounted and began rapidly firing arrows at any of the raiders who tried to creep too close.

Suddenly an arrow grazed Spots' hindquarters, not really harming him, but startling him badly enough that a distracted warning from Daine was not enough to deter him from throwing his rider. Numair hit the ground with a thud, wincing slightly. For one terrible moment Daine saw him lying there, and then he was on his feet again. Daine sighed with relief but was suddenly grabbed from behind by a bandit that had crept up behind her while she had been watching Numair. He tried to drag her away and would have succeeded, had Cloud not kicked him hard in the ribs. Daine stumbled and fell, hitting her head on a rock. _Only rock on the road, figures I'd manage to hit it,_ she thought.

Cloud came and stood protectively over Daine, who needed a moment to regain her feet. Once she had, the landscape spun around terribly, and Daine was afraid for a moment she might pass out. Clutching cloud's mane she was able to keep her feet; she swallowed hard and bit her lip to overcome the waves of nausea that flowed over her. Daine was vaguely conscious of Numair somewhere to her left, but her thoughts were too clouded to register much else. When three—or was it six?—bandits broke away from the large group attacking Numair, Daine was helpless to do more than yell for her teacher.

Numair whipped his head around at Daine's call. She sounded sick and fatigued, her voice hoarse and strained. Numair's heart leapt painfully when he saw Daine struggling futilely against three bandits: one pinning her arms behind her back, and one touching her in terrible, degrading ways, as the third looked on and laughed, calling out lewd suggestions. Numair began shouting powerful, complex, and often fatal spells at random, not taking time to aim or see if they hit. At first he had been reluctant to do so, but a building rage inside his chest pushed out the voice of reason. Numair's only thought was to get to Daine as quickly as possible. He vaguely heard, or thought he heard a rustle in the grass, but he was otherwise occupied with a large churlish man with some small Gift. He blocked Numair's first spell, barely, but his magical shield was destroyed, Numair rapidly hit him with a succession of random spells, hoping one of them might do damage. The man glowed with the black light of Numair's Gift for a moment and then crumpled. Numair glanced quickly around, noting with detachment the crowd of twenty bandits had been reduced to ten, all looking frightened and ready to run.

Meanwhile, Daine continued struggling with the bandits tormenting her. The same small movement of grass that Numair had paid no mind to turned out to be a wild goose. Panicking, Daine hastily shape-shifted to the same form and launched into flight as the man who had been gripping her arms allowed smooth feathers to slip through his startled grasp. As Daine flew steadily upward, circling slightly, obviously intent on helping Numair, the third raider carefully aimed a good, strong bow at Daine-as-a-goose and loosed a barbed arrow. Daine saw it coming straight at her, a moment too late to dodge entirely, yet in enough time to swerve slightly to the right, so the arrow was coming at the place where her wing joined the rest of her goose's body.

When it hit, Daine cried out in shock and pain. The goose call rang out over the marsh. Numair screamed something, but Daine couldn't concentrate on his words. Pain radiated from the place where the arrow had hit her body, and it still stuck defiantly from her shoulder. Daine fell, not even attempting to slow herself, and hit the ground with a sickening thud and the crack of broken bones. The pain was now so intense Daine lost her grip on goose shape and became human again. She retched, barely able to even turn her head to avoid suffocating on her own vomit. She feebly curled up in a ball, and shivered, naked.

Numair had seen Daine transform out of the corner of his eye, and smiled grimly, assuming her to be out of harm's way. He continued his battle with the bandits, taking down two more. Then he happened to look up just as the arrow truck his student.

"NOOO!" he screamed, watching, horrified, as Daine plummeted to the ground. Forcing himself to tear his attention away, Numair turned to the eight remaining bandits circling him. He barked a short, harsh, guttural word, a word of power, and as one, the bandits fell, disintegrating as they hit the ground. For barely a second, Numair stood, stunned at what he had just done, and then he raced off the road to the place he had seen Daine fall.

Daine was just on the edge of consciousness by this time, but she could still sense Numair's approach. Placing a hand on the arrow she forced herself to pull it out. She gasped as her vision darkened for a moment, but she would not allow herself the relief of unconsciousness, not yet.

Numair was just coming up on Daine when she pulled out the arrow. He realized a moment too late what she was doing, and by the time he had called out a feeble "Don't!" Daine had already jerked the offending projectile from her body. Blood began spurting from her body at an alarming rate; Daine was already lying in a dark pool of it. Numair rushed to her side, wrapping her gently in his cloak and pulling her into his lap. As he cradled the head of his student against his chest, Daine managed to open her eyes and give a weak smile.

"Numair," she whispered and clutched at his shirt.

"Shh," he calmed her. "It'll be all right." Hesitantly, he pushed the cloak back from her left shoulder to survey the damage.

He grimaced as soon as it was uncovered. A deep puncture with ragged edges went from just under Daine's left collarbone, nicking the bone itself, in a diagonal direction through her shoulder, slicing through muscle and vein. A quick glance at the arrow confirmed it had been barbed. As he turned back to his student, Numair had a horrible thought and quickly reached back and picked up the arrow. Feeding a bit of his Gift into the tip (which, Numair was sickened to note, was covered in Daine's blood) Numair sighed in relief to find the tip was not poisoned, but on closer inspection, he discovered it certainly had been coated in something. To the mage's horror, he found it had been rubbed with filth, to promote infection.

Steadying himself, Numair pressed one of his large hands firmly to the bloody wound. Daine gave a small whimper, try as she might to be silent. It nearly broke Numair's heart.

"Hush, magelet," he soothed. Daine grimaced in pain and bit her lip, hard. The copper tang of blood filled her mouth, and instead of distracting her, sickened her to the point her she feared she might be sick again. She released her lip and allowed the blood to trickle down her face.

Numair wiped the blood from his student's face, noticing she had nearly bit through her lip altogether. Numair softly chanted a spell designed to slow the flow of blood from the deep puncture in Daine's shoulder, and he could feel it working under his hand immediately.

Standing, with Daine in his arms, Numair slowly made his way to where the horses were waiting, Spots having come back once the bandits were gone. Both whickered in dismay upon seeing Daine, and Cloud promptly went to fetch the saddlebags from where they had fallen. Bringing them to Numair, the pony nudged the stork-man, as she called him; he was staring at Daine wide-eyed and paying no attention to his surroundings.

When Cloud nudged him, Numair snapped to attention. Pulling out the small first aid kit they carried with them on journeys of this nature, he efficiently bandaged the wound, trying to be as gentle as possible. It hurt Daine immensely, but she tried not to let her teacher know that. Still, by the time the wound had been cleaned and bandaged as best as could be managed without a healer, neither Daine nor Numair could ignore the beads of sweat on Daine's forehead and upper lip, or her ashen complexion. Numair delicately hugged his student before carefully lifting her and placing her on Spots, where he then mounted behind her. Numair knew that Cloud would follow them.

Now that he was mounted, Numair realized he had no idea where to go. His first impulse was to use a teleportation spell to take Daine back to Corus. Two problems presented themselves, however. First of all, the best healers had been dispatched to the coast or border to help with the raids and Scanran attacks; only very young, old, or mediocre healers had been left behind. Numair didn't have an exact location to aim for (along the border or coast), so that was out of the question. Secondly, Numair had exhausted his magical reserves using a word of power. He cursed his rash acting, but he could hardly change it now. Should he attempt it, he would surely be forced to draw upon his life force, thus killing himself and with him Daine. In any case, he would be forced to aim for Corus, which would only gain him access to an average healer, and the same end could be satisfied through more simple means.

Once Numair realized getting Daine to Alanna, Duke Baird, or some other talented healer was out of the question, his second thought was to use a shorter teleportation to return to the village they had left two days ago, a moderately sized place that boasted its own healer. Numair would be able to get Daine some sort of help while he gathered enough magic to take them to Corus, where he could then ask the king for directions to wherever Alanna or Duke Baird happened to be. However, he realized that while he might be able to transport himself and Daine, he could never manage the horses, and Daine would likely never forgive him if something happened to them, particularly Cloud.

Numair had to admit that his only real choice was to use a spell to speed the horses along and ride hard for Ravenswood, hoping his magic wouldn't give out along the way. He doubted a village as small as this one would have more than a hedgewitch, which rather worried him; if an experienced healer didn't burn the infection from Daine's body soon, it would get a foothold on her immune system, and the situation would become much more dire.

Finally, Numair shaped a black ball of his Gift in his hands, threw it at the horses' feet with a firm "So mote it be!", and nudged Spots into a canter faster than any animal could have managed unaided. Cloud followed at the same shattering speed. Numair turned his gelding's head up the road towards Ravenswood. His final decision was to get to Ravenswood as quickly as possible, allow the local hedgewitch to keep Daine stable for a few hours, and gather power enough to teleport back to Corus. Numair felt slightly guilty at using such a spell lightly; teleportation was similar to the words of powers: an equally powerful, and often catastrophic, event would have to take place elsewhere in the world, and, unlike words of power, it was impossible to tell exactly what sort of reaction would result.

As Numair pondered this, Daine was just concentrating on sitting in the saddle. She leaned heavily on Numair, not even able to properly support her head, instead allowing it to flop back on Numair's chest. She felt a sudden jolt as Spots took off, and a moment later felt Numair's arm around her waist, preventing her from falling and hence doing further damage to herself.

"Hold on, magelet," Numair murmured in her ear, but to Daine it seemed too great a task to answer him. Daine gathered her breath and her strength for a moment, before whispering to Numair,

"I'm trying." At first, Daine didn't think he had heard, but when Numair slightly increased the pressure of the arm holding her, she knew he had. Daine sighed and gave in to the beckoning call of the darkness that had been threatening her since the arrow struck.

Numair felt Daine go limp and knew she had lost consciousness. He was worried by her words; they almost seemed like a reassurance from a deathbed. Unconsciously, Numair held his student even closer. _Please Gods,_ he thought. _Keep her safe._


	2. Of Fright and Seeking Help

Title: Of Healing and Love

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13, there's going to be a bit of violence, nothing too intense, but definitely some blood, and blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to non-graphic sexual assault

Spoilers: all the Immortals books, but really, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read those

Archive: anyone can have it, just please tell me so I can come and visit

Feedback: I know you are all capable of pushing the review button…

Series: stand-alone

Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair comes to see how much she means to him

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm obviously not making money off this, because if I were I would have a better computer! It's all just for fun.

_Author's Notes: _See chapter 1 for the quote that inspired this fic.

Numair charged Spots straight into the village commons of Ravenswood, townspeople scattering to get out of his way. With a swift gesture Numair ended the spell and dismounted, reaching back up and lifting Daine into his arms, demanding of the cowering villagers someone fetch a healer. When a young copper haired woman introduced herself as Devika, the local hedgewitch, Numair wasted no time asking for her help.

"Of course," she answered. "Follow me." She strode off towards a moderately sized, whitewashed cottage, the locals quickly getting out of her way, and Numair followed gratefully behind her. Pushing open a side door, Devika motioned Numair into a brightly lit, cheerful looking room with plenty of large windows, a warm fire, and many potted plants. Dried herbs were suspended from the ceiling rafters; obviously, this was the young woman's workroom.

"How did this happen?" she questioned.

"We were on king's business, and we were waylaid by bandits in the moors south of here," Numair answered wearily. "Daine, my student here, was shot by a barbed arrow coated in contaminants." The young healer paled a bit at this last part.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Numair Salmalìn."

This shocked the young woman, "The Numair Salmalìn who escaped Carthak? The black-robe mage?"

"Yes," Numair responded shortly.

"Then this would be Veralidaine Sarrasri, the wild mage?"

"Again, correct." The young woman looked quite intimidated now.

"Sir, this is a bit out of my league. Perhaps you would do better to take her to Corus."

"That is where we agree," Numair answered, sighing and fingering the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, I drained my Gift dealing with the bandits. I need a few hours rest before I will have enough power to attempt such a working as a teleportation. If you could just hold her stable for a few hours while I rest, we'll leave this evening. Try to keep any infection from getting a foothold," Numair instructed.

"But I can't—" the young woman protested, wringing her hands.

"Burn it from her with raw power if you must!" Numair yelled. Regaining his temper, Numair said, more calmly, "I'm sorry. Anything you can do will help; in any case it will only be for a few hours." Devika nodded grimly.

"Now, is there somewhere I could lay down?" Numair queried.

"Over there," the young hedgewitch said, pointing to a row of doors against the far wall. "I don't have any patients here right now, so choose which ever you like." Numair thanked her and headed for the closest door.

"Devika?" he said gently, turning as he reached the doorframe, "I greatly appreciate this. Will you wake me in three hours?" The young woman smiled slightly and nodded. Numair shut the door behind him and sank to the small cot. Lying down, Numair quickly put himself into a deep trance. Half way between deep meditation and true sleep, this type of trance was designed to restore strength more quickly than sleep. As his breathing evened out, Numair allowed the blissful nothingness of meditation to settle over his mind.

Sooner than he realized, Devika was shaking his shoulder.

"Master Salmalìn?" she asked uncertainly. Numair opened his eyes and sat up.

"How is she?" he immediately asked. Devika looked uncertain.

"I tried to hold it back for as long as I could. For the first two hours I keep it away from the wound itself, but I could feel it in her blood even then. The last hour though, it—it broke away from me," she blurted. Numair swore colorfully. The young hedgewitch looked shocked.

"I slowed it down as best I could, but if you don't get help soon…These sort of things can get out of control very easily, Master Salmalìn," the young woman continued. Numair nodded woodenly, already heading out to the main room. Upon seeing his student, however, the mage froze in shock.

The flush of fever painted Daine's otherwise deathly pale face. More sweat beaded upon her brow, and her eyes roved restlessly beneath their lids. Similarly, Daine twitched restlessly, muttering under her breath. Numair was badly frightened; the Black God seemed to stand beside his student, already marking her as one of His. Numair was determined to do battle with all the Great Gods if necessary, if it would help Daine.

Gathering his student in his arms, Numair thanked Devika and strode outside. As soon as Numair judged himself to be far enough away from buildings to avoid any mishaps, he began the preliminary ritual for the teleportation spell. Invoking the Threefold Goddess, Numair picture the capital ccity of Tortall, and before he consciously thought to finish the spell, his mouth had shaped the words, and they were on their way to Tortall.


	3. Of Guilt and Sleep

Title: Of Healing and Love--Chapter 3  
Author: I Dream of Peace  
Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)  
Rating: PG-13, there's going to be a bit of violence, nothing too intense, but definitely some blood, and blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to non- graphic sexual assault  
Spoilers: all the _Immortals_ books, but really, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read those  
Archive: anyone can have it, just please tell me so I can come and visit  
Feedback: I know you are all capable of pushing the review button…  
Series: stand-alone  
Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair comes to see how much she means to him  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm obviously not making money off this, because if I were I would have a better computer! It's all just for fun.  
Author's Notes: This one is short too. Even shorter than chapter two. I figure lots of short chapters are better than long chapters with weeks in between them. See chapter 1 for the quote.

Numair landed with a jolt and staggered a bit, desperate not to fall and further injure Daine. He had managed to bring them to one of the seldom-used practice courts deep within the palace. Just as Numair began wearily heading towards the entrance, Jonathon of Contè, King of Tortall came striding out into the yard. Upon seeing Numair with a limp Daine in his arms, Jon gave a strangled cry and hurried to his friend's side. Gentle fingers brushed Daine's cheek, and the king sighed in relief to find her alive.

"What happened, Numair?" Jon asked. Numair turned haunted weary eyes to his friend and king.

"Bandits. On the road to Ravenswood," he said, taking a shuddery breath before continuing, "They snuck up on us. Somehow we got separated, and Daine panicked and shape-shifted. They hit her with an arrow. It was contaminated, Jon." A small, tight frown crossed the king's face at this. Numair continued, "I got her to Ravenswood; the local hedgewitch tried to keep the infection from setting in for a few hours. I drained my magic—discouraging—the bandits. I brought her as fast as I could manage, but I'm afraid the contaminant is already in her bloodstream." Something akin to fear flashed in Numair's dark eyes. Jon put a hand on Numair's arm and began steering him into the palace.

"I knew all the best healers were in the field," he continued, "but I thought maybe you could tell me where to go…" but Jon was already shaking his head sadly.

"The truth is, I don't really know exactly where they are myself. I haven't heard from Alanna or any of the others for a while, not since they got so near the City of the Gods anyway. I'm sorry Numair," Jon said regretfully. Numair nearly tripped on a loose stone. Jon smile ruefully.

"Anyway, you don't look fit to do another teleportation spell right now. Let's bring her to the infirmary; I'll send for a student from the royal university; no, don't scowl at me! Some of them are quite good. You will get some rest, and then we'll discuss finding a better healer."

Numair was about to argue but thought better of it and nodded resignedly.

"Only for a few hours and only because I need to gather power for another transportation. I'll take her all the way to Carthak if I need be, warrant for my arrest or not." Numair gave Jon a desperate look. "I won't loose her, Jon." The king nodded and gripped Numair's shoulder.

"We'll do all we can. Just, please, don't do anything rash?" Numair looked Jon straight in the eye.

"I'll do what I must, Jon."

By this point they had arrived at the infirmary. An older healer approached them and promptly instructed them to take Daine into an exam room. As soon as she was settled, another healer, this one a woman (but just as old as the man), bustled into the tiny room and shooed the king and his mage out into the hall. Numair leaned against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face. Jon put a hand on his arm and caught his eye.

"You can't do anything now. Why don't you get some rest? If they need you later, you'll be available." Numair was already shaking his head.

"I can't, Your Majesty, not now," Numair formally addressed Jonathon for the first time, expecting a royal command if he didn't convince the king to let him stay.

"Please don't make me order you to leave," Jonathon answered sincerely.

"It's all my fault," Numair whispered desperately, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. "If I had been paying attention, if I had sensed them sooner, if I had done—something—this wouldn't have happened.

Jonathon was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Do you honestly believe that?" Numair shrugged, feeling indecisive and hating it.

"I have to blame someone. If I think this was meant to happen, that the Gods willed it this way, I'll go mad." Jonathon firmly tugged Numair into another tiny examination room.

"Why don't you just lie down? If this place is slow normally, think how long this could take with half the normal staff! I promise I'll wake you if something happens." Numair still attempted to protest. But Jonathon put a hand to his shoulder and enforced the order with a bit of his Gift. Numair slowly closed his eyes.


	4. Of Indignation and Tender Words

Title: Of Healing and Love--Chapter 4  
Author: I Dream of Peace  
Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)  
Rating: PG-13 for some medical stuff  
Spoilers: all the _Immortals_ books, but really, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read those  
Archive: anyone can have it, just please tell me so I can come and visit  
Feedback: I know you are all capable of pushing the review button…  
Series: stand-alone  
Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair comes to see how much she means to him  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm obviously not making money off this, because if I were I would have a better computer! It's all just for fun.  
Author's Notes: I'm getting sick of referencing chapter 1…

"Numair? Numair, wake up!" a far-away voice called. Numair struggled to force his sleep-fogged mind to comprehend the words. For one disorienting moment, Numair couldn't understand why he was so tired, and then he remembered the king's use of his Gift to force him into sleep. Numair slowly opened his eyes. Standing above him was hi—and Daine's—good friend Onua.

"How's Daine?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"She's resting," the K'miri replied vaguely. Numair raised an eyebrow and sat up, tugging his boots on and running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair.

"What's the time?" he queried.

"An hour past midday. You've been out since some time last evening." Numair stared at his friend blankly.

"Jon told me he'd wake me when I could see Daine!" he cried, aghast. King Jonathon chose just that moment to enter.

"I did no such thing," he responded calmly. "I said I'd wake you if something happened, and nothing has. Daine has been sleeping mostly, and the healer expects it to remain that way for at least the next day. Someone has been with her each of the three times she woke up, and the healer even managed to coax some water into her once. The head healer here, his name is Cas, said he burned out the infection as best he could, and as long as she doesn't get sick within," Jon consulted a time piece hanging on the wall, "the next six hours or so it's likely she won't at all."

"Is this Cas fellow her main healer?" Numair asked warily.

"Yes, and there's also a student, Nealan's his name. He's only fourteen but a brilliant lad; don't worry. Daine's in good hands," Onua told Numair. The tall mage stood and headed for the door, following the king as he led Numair to Daine's room. Stopping just before the open door, Jonathon waved Numair into the room.

Silently entering the small chamber, Numair saw Daine sleeping fitfully on a large, white medical cot, more color in her face than the previous day but still pale, breathing not so shallow and quick but certainly not normal either. Noticing a small chair against the wall, Numair pulled it up to Daine's bedside and sat beside her, taking her small hand in his. He could feel her delicate bones and rapid pulse.

Numair sat for some time, just holding Daine's hand and praying to whichever gods would listen for her safety. After a while though, Numair noticed Daine stirring. Slowly, she opened her pretty blue-gray eyes and blinked tiredly up at him.

"Numair?" she whispered.

"Hush sweetling, I'm here," Numair soothed, stroking Daine's thick curls with one hand. She smiled a little at his endearment.

"I was worried about you," she told him, closing her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she said, "Don't pay me any mind. I reckon' it's the healing that made me all sentimental."

"Will you have some water?" Numair half asked, half pleaded. Daine nodded slightly. "I don't think I can sit up properly to drink it though," she pointed out. Numair carefully poured a cup of water from the pitcher he found near Daine's bedside and slid an arm behind her back to help her sit, one hand steadying the glass for her. Once she finished, Numair gently laid her back against her pillows.

"I think I'm going to sleep again now," Daine murmured drowsily.

"Rest as long as you like, magelet," Numair responded tenderly. "I'll be here." Again Daine smiled and drifted off to sleep.

It greatly pained Numair to see his student so sick; he made himself relive each word of their brief conversation, considering it his punishment. Numair still blamed himself for not detecting the bandits earlier. If something happened to Daine, he didn't know what he'd do.

Numair absently brushed a hand over Daine's forehead and drew back in horror. She was burning up with a fever. Even in the short time he had been in the room, the flush of heat had returned to Daine's cheeks, and her pulse had gone thready. Jumping to his feet, Numair called for a healer.


	5. Of Apologies and Tears

Title: Of Healing and Love--Chapter 5  
Author: I Dream of Peace  
Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)  
Rating: PG-13, for blood, guts, and general unpleasantness  
Spoilers: all the _Immortals_ books, but really, you wouldn't be reading this if you haven't read those  
Archive: anyone can have it, just please tell me so I can come and visit  
Feedback: I know you are all capable of pushing the review button…  
Series: stand-alone  
Summary: When Daine is gravely injured, Numair comes to see how much she means to him  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill. All this wonderful stuff belongs to Tamora Pierce. I'm obviously not making money off this, because if I were I would have a better computer! It's all just for fun.  
Author's Notes: Sorry! I know I've been posting every day, but I had this chapter almost done and for whatever reason the disk it was saved on refused to recognize the file. It's not too terrible; the chapter already seemed off somehow, I was in such a rush. I don't think I can keep up with this post once a day schedule anyway. Sorry if Neal seems out of character, but I was trying to show the not-quite-sure-of his-abilities child he might have been (I have a twelve year old brother, trust me, boys at that age have no self-confidence). I hope this doesn't seem melodramatic. Refer to chapter 1 for the infamous passage.

A boy raced into the room. At first Numair thought he might be a page or a servant, but then he noticed the youth was dressed in the purple tunic of a student healer at the Royal University. Looking from Numair to Daine, the boy cautiously queried.

"Sir?"

"Are you Nealan?" Numair asked suspiciously. The boy nodded, and Numair gestured at Daine.

"She's spiked a fever. I think perhaps you'd better find the healer in charge of her. Cas, I think they said his name was," Numair was dangerously calm. The boy squared his shoulders before replying.

"Cas isn't on duty right now, sir. I am."

"This is beyond your capabilities to handle," Numair answered firmly. Onua chose that moment to enter.

"He's good, Numair," she said pointedly. "You don't really have a choice. No other healer is here." Numair opened his mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and sighed resignedly.

"Very well. Carry on, then." The boy approached Daine, carefully avoiding Numair's eye, and edged around the opposite side of the bed, clearly rather intimidated by the powerful mage's carefully-controlled rage.

"Come on, Numair," Onua said, taking his arm and tugging him to his feet before leading him out of the room.

As soon as she had pulled him from Neal's hearing range, she hissed urgently and fiercely, "I know you aren't happy with the current situation because I'm not either. Daine deserves the best, but unfortunately they're all occupied. This is what is available. Stop making the boy feel bad. It's not his fault the healers are under-staffed." Numair nodded stiffly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the person that you owe an apology," Onua said pointedly. She headed back to Daine's room. "And Numair," she added, "he really is quite good."

Numair stood where he was for a moment, pressed against the cool wall. Onua was right; he was acting like a pretentious ass. Taking a deep breath, Numair marched back into Daine's room. Even his embarrassment over his behavior couldn't keep him away from her.

The boy sat in a chair near Daine's bed, holding her wrist firmly but gently at the pulse point. Numair could sense the power the youth was channeling into Daine and was surprised at its magnitude. Numair was forced to admit young Nealan had potential.

A moment later, Neal released Daine's wrist. Looking warily up at Numair, he straightened the blankets over the girl nervously. Numair watched him pointedly.

"Sir, I brought her fever down a bit, but I don't know if even the Lioness could burn out the infection all the way at this point. It's got a pretty good hold on her immune system. Eventually, we're probably going to have to release the spells that are keeping her from showing symptoms and hope she can fight it. That's what I think, anyway. You'll probably want to talk it over with Cas," Neal mumbled the last sentence.

"I will but not because I don't trust your judgement," Numair said gently. Neal looked up, puzzled.

"Nealan," Numair began, only to be cut off by the boy.

"Neal, if you don't mind, sir."

"Neal," Numair allowed. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier." Numair blushed. "It was inappropriate and inexcusable. I know you're doing your best, and I know it's no one's fault that the healers are understaffed. It's no one's fault that I can't get Daine to Alanna, or Duke Baird, or someone of the like. I'm just worried." The boy smiled in relief and understanding.

"It's all right, sir, I'm used to people being upset. Think nothing of it." Neal got up and walked to the door before stopping and turning.

"Sir? If you need anything, just call." Neal hesitated in a manner that suggested he hadn't stopped just to tell Numair something so obvious. "And sir?" he continued, "I hope she gets better." With that, he rushed from the room. Numair smiled, slightly. It was good to know people cared about Daine.

Neal's words worried Numair, though. While Numair had suspected from the time he had made the terrible discovery of the contaminated arrow that Daine would have a hard battle to fight, hearing his suspicions confirmed was rather disconcerting.

Taking the seat Neal had just vacated, Numair lightly held Daine's hand in his own. She grasped it unconsciously, holding it to her like something precious. Leaning down, Numair softly brushed his lips over Daine's forehead.

Numair could no more halt the progress of the sickness in Daine's body than he could change the cycle of night and day. The mage knew he would have to content himself with waiting. He would help Daine in any way he could, but this was her battle to fight.

No, Numair realized, he could do one more thing. He could pray. This was now in the hands of the Gods.

"Goddess keep her safe," he whispered. A slight breeze, though before the day had been very still, ruffled the leaves on a large tree just outside the window, and Daine sighed in her sleep. Numair felt a lump building in his throat. With a quick glance to the door to ascertain his solitude, Numair let his head drop to his hands, as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. A single tear fell, landing on Daine's cheek. Numair brushed it away.

"Please Daine, fight this," he whispered fiercely.


	6. Of a Decision

Title: _Of Healing and Love_—Chapter 6

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13 for lots of ouch-ies

Spoilers: All the _Immortals_ books, though of course you wouldn't be reading this without those, would you?

Archive: Feel free to take it, but please let me know if you do.

Feedback: Only reason I'm finishing this bad boy

Series: stand-alone

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the delay, which was so long as to be inexcusable. I was right on the brink of deleting this. I was 14 when I started, and now from my lofty perch (:snorts:) of 17, it seems very melodramatic and juvenile. But I got so many nice reviews; I felt awful leaving it unfinished. So I'm going to work around my distaste for you guys. I imagine I'll be changing this all up a bit after it's done to see if I can't make it at least marginally more mature. With that in mind, I haven't read the books in a good long while, so I'd really appreciate it if anyone would be interested in discussing my characterizations with me, and maybe refreshing my memory a bit. I'll not quote the section I was inspired from again, but it's in _The Emperor Mage_ on pages 92-3.

Chapter 6—Of a Decision

Later, the next few hours would seem a blur to Numair. Onua silently slid into Daine's room at some point after Numair had found himself beyond tears. He suspected she had heard his despair, but he couldn't summon the energy to care.

"Come on," she eventually said, taking his arm and leading him from the room. Numair began to protest, but the fierce protectiveness in Onua's eyes told him he was fighting a losing battle. He acquiesced as gracefully as possible.

After a brief meal, Onua watching intently, Numair found himself in a courtyard in an unfamiliar wing of the palace that normally hosted visiting dignitaries. He sat on a stone bench, which was set back slightly under an arch. Dropping his head to his hands, Numair sighed tiredly.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted wearily. Beside him, Onua stood wordlessly. "Perhaps if we waited…" Numair trailed off helplessly.

"No," Onua stated flatly, giving no quarter. "That we cannot afford to do."

"I know," Numair conceded. They were quiet for a moment.

"She's young and healthy, Numair," Onua said finally. "Her body is strong. You give her too little credit. She'll fight this all the way."

Onua's voice took on a calming, slightly persuasive note. "Let the Healers release the spells."

Numair continued to stare blankly forward. Onua stayed with her friend a little while longer, then gracefully stood, squeezed his shoulder, and left. Numair stayed a while longer, weighing options in his mind over and over again. Finally, he stood abruptly and went back to the Healers, going straight to Daine's side. Neal, who was with another patient, had seen Numair enter out of the corner of his eye. He finished and went back to the room containing Numair's charge.

"Sir?" he queried tentatively. Numair looked up and held his eye for a moment. Neal noted absently that evening was coming on fast.

"Release the spells," Numair ordered quietly.

At first, Neal found himself stepping towards the bed, so compelling was Numair's command, but he eventually stopped and stared for a moment. Then finally, "What?" he managed to spit out, which was not the intelligent, professional response he had intended. Numair only looked back at him, his gaze mildly reproachful.

"I'll have to check with my supervisor," Neal hedged.

"Do it," Numair repeated even more quietly but somehow the more forceful for it, and Neal knew he didn't mean to confer with Cas. Neal stopped hesitating and instead approached the bed. Some part of his adolescent mind that was not engaged in the clinical matters of this case noted that Daine was indeed very beautiful, even pale and ill as she was. He pushed that away, clearing his mind of everything but the task at hand.

Numair watched as Neal worked, felt the tide of power surge from the boy to Daine, noted detachedly that the boy might one day be a Healer to rival Alanna or Duke Baird. Numair also felt it when the power in Daine began to diminish, and the flood streaming out of Neal slowly began to return, greater than when it began. The glimmer of Daine's magical power now seemed very slight to Numair's magical senses.

"It's done, sir," Neal said with false calm, stepping away. Numair nodded, not unkindly. Neal returned the gesture then backed out slowly.

Numair was again alone with his charge. The sun was just now setting, and some bleak part of Numair noted this as appropriate. Already, Numair could see more lines of pain forming on Daine's face, a different sort of restlessness to her sleep. Numair could not quite bring himself to examine the wound under its dressings.

Numair drew his chair close to Daine's side and took her hand in his. It would be a long night.


	7. Of an Idea and a Risk

Title: _Of Healing and Love_—Chapter 7

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13 for lots of ouch-ies

Spoilers: All the _Immortals_ books, though of course you wouldn't be reading this without those, would you?

Archive: Feel free to take it, but please let me know if you do.

Feedback: Only reason I'm finishing this bad boy

Series: stand-alone

Author's Notes: Wow, look at me, what with the timely update and all. I'm trying to make up for my wicked ways (:grins:). I promise the action will pick up soon. Again, the quote that started it all can be found on p. 92-3 of _Emperor Mage_.

Chapter 7—Of an Idea and a Risk

Numair jerked awake to find Onua standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder and a worried expression on her brow. Perhaps a few hours had passed, and Daine didn't seem to have either improved or deteriorated markedly. Numair had fallen asleep in the chair by Daine's bedside; he winced slightly as he rolled his neck, feeling tense muscles protest.

"Numair, you've got to come quickly!" He blinked at her in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked wearily. Onua tugged at him impatiently and continued talking while pulling him towards the door.

"Alanna's back."

All traces of sleep vanished from his mind instantly. The reasons for her sudden appearance, what might have happened to call her away from the battlefield, the possibility of her helping Daine, a thousand thoughts and more crowded in his head. As he tried to phrase a question, all he could manage was a few garbled words.

"What…How did…Why…?" he spluttered, trailing off as he hurried down the corridors, forcing Onua to trot in order to keep up with him.

Onua just shook her head and explained, "The Scanrans attacked one of our sea fortresses, and we damn near lost it. The Lioness managed to hold it, but there weren't enough left after the first attack. Someone needed to get new supplies and reinforcements, and Alanna was the only mage. She teleported here and nearly killed herself in the attempt," Numair nodded in comprehension. Alanna was much more in tune with living magic: she could heal extraordinarily well, but her grasp of more theoretical spells, such as the one used for teleportation, was weaker.

Onua continued, "I haven't seen Jonathon so mad since…Well, anyway, he's already gathered more troops, but…" Here Onua hesitated before plunging on, "Without a mage, a powerful one, to transport them and help defend the fort, the soldiers won't get there quickly enough to make a difference."

It took a moment for Numair to comprehend the implications of Onua's words. Once he grasped what she meant, Numair stopped dead.

"No," he said calmly, already shaking his head. "Jonathon cannot expect…. He wouldn't be so callus…" Onua gave Numair a sympathetic glance, but she continued hurrying him along anyway.

Soon they had reached one of the inner courtyards (very near to where Numair himself had brought Daine when he had teleported them in just a little while ago) to find Alanna, pale as a wraith and seated on a stone bench with her head against the wall, a thin gleam of perspiration standing out on her forehead, and Jonathon, his hand wrapped around her wrist, a thin trail of his Gift seeping into her in erratic bursts and trickles. Tortall's king had never been any good at healing, worse even than Numair.

Meanwhile, scribes, captains of the guard, army officers, and other attendants scurried around nervously. Technically, it was illegal for the King to heal any one person when the country was at war, in order to save his power for the defense of the country as a whole, which was a rule Jonathon usually took pains to observe. However, Alanna was the exception to this rule, it seemed, just as she was the exception to so many others.

It was Alanna herself that first noticed Numair's entrance. She met his gaze steadily, and Numair knew that Alanna understood the situation. Jonathon stood slowly, cutting off the flow of power between him and the Lioness. Neither Jonathon nor Alanna said anything to Numair as he slowed and then halted in front of them. Nonplussed, Numair opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, whatever arguments he had planned fading in light of the obvious strain on everyone's faces. Once the reality of the situation sank in, Numair sighed heavily.

"Will you at least look at her?" he asked softly. "See if there's something more you think the Healers could do?"

"Of course," Alanna replied, not unkindly. "I care for Daine as well." Numair nodded his thanks. Jonathon relaxed slightly, as though he had been bracing himself for resistance.

"Numair," he said gravely, "you know if there was any way I could change this…"

"I know," Numair admitted. "Tortall must come first. Daine would tell me that herself."

Alanna stood up, still a little pale; Jonathon took her arm.

"Let's go to her now," she said firmly. "I need to get back as quickly as possible."

They walked back to the Healers' wing and proceeded directly to Daine's bed. Alanna took Daine's hand, felt for the pulse point. Numair could feel a tiny piece of Alanna's power carried away with each contraction of Daine's heart. Numair saw Neal approach from the corner of his eye. The group stood silently for a moment, watching Alanna and Daine.

After a little while, Alanna released Daine and sighed wearily, rubbing her temple. Neal approached and pressed a goblet he had been holding into her hands.

"Bit of a pick-me-up," he explained, subdued. Alanna took a pull from the cup, made a face, and then downed the rest of it. Neal accepted the empty cup and then faded into the background.

"I don't think I need to tell you that she's fairly bad off," Alanna began, searching Numair's face as she spoke. "The infection has taken hold firmly; I'm not sure I could burn it out even if I were free to do so. And at this point, her immune system is so deeply entrenched in the fight that I don't think it would be safe to even try."

"Is there nothing to be done, then?" Onua queried, slightly worried by Numair's lack of response.

"If there were a Healer available, I would perhaps suggest feeding raw power to her immune system. But the Healer would have to be very talented to attempt it," Alanna cautioned, "because inexperienced Healers can burn themselves out in the process."

"I'll do it," Nealan said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"No," said Alanna firmly. "You're too young. You don't know your own boundaries well enough yet, and it could be disastrous to overextend yourself at your age."

"What if the power came from an outside source?" Numair broke his silence. He looked up to see the incredulous gazes of all those assembled.

"You can't seriously mean to let him try it," Onua protested. "Numair, he's still a boy!"

"If what I am proposing is possible, he will not be in any danger," Numair assured her. Alanna opened her mouth, his disapproval clear on her face, but Jonathon cut in quickly.

"Let's hear Numair's plan before we decide," he said, placating the Lioness. "What exactly are we talking about?" Jon asked Numair.

"I can't Heal because I can't easily channel my power into others or draw forth power from them. Otherwise I would be glad to attempt this myself. But I do have plenty of raw power." Numair paused, and Jon nodded encouragingly.

"Young Neal here will be a very talented Healer one day precisely because he can easily channel to and from another, but it would be dangerous for him to use his power for this task." Numair took a deep breath, then plunged forward, "I'm proposing that Neal channel my power into Daine, acting only as the medium, thus using no more of his own power than he would normally do to maintain a connection between himself and a patient."

Jonathon was silent for a moment. No body else seemed to want to speak until it was clear where Jon stood on the matter. Finally, he nodded slowly.

"I think it would work," he decided. "Alanna, you won't be able to leave until the troops are assembled, so you should be able to stay long enough to supervise the link's formation." Turning to Numair, "If there's a problem, sever the link quickly. We'll be no worse off than we are now."Jon met Alanna's eyes. "I'll be honest: we need Daine up north. If there's some way we can speed that along…"

"I believe," Alanna said, a slight edge to her voice, "that you are forgetting something. Is Neal even willing to take the risk?"

"I am, Lioness," Neal leapt to assure her but came out sounding overeager. Alanna snorted.

"I won't pretend I like this," Alanna said. "I didn't want to mention it, but, Numair, even if we do all we can, she may still lose the arm."

"What…?" gasped Numair, stumbling back a step.

"Even without the infection, the wound is rather severe. The blood flow was somewhat compromised before the wound was dressed. I may have detected some early signs of necrosis in the flesh. A raging immune system isn't helping any." Alanna gave Numair a long look. "Once we save her life we can worry about the limb. But I'm not sure how much function she'll have in it." Numair sat down, hard, looking rather shocky. Alanna sighed.

"I don't really know, Numair. She's young, and that's in her favor. I can't predict how her magic might shape things either. I just can't say for sure. But I thought you deserved to know." Numair nodded. Alanna watched him for a minute.

"Nealan," Jonathon finally broke the silence, "if you are willing, I think we had better give this a shot."

"I am, sir," Neal responded, remarkably firmly. Jon nodded his thanks.

"Alanna, can you be ready in fifteen minutes? And you, Numair? Neal?" All agreed but Numair, who still sat, staring into the distance.

"Alright," Jon said. "Good luck. Goddess bless." He squeezed Numair's shoulder, exchanged glances with the Lioness, and waved to Onua before sweeping out of the room. Alanna rolled her eyes and directed Neal out of the room, already speaking to him of the theory behind the procedure. Onua was left with Numair.

"Don't," he said, as she opened her mouth. "I'll be ready when the others are. Leave me." Onua hesitated a moment but eventually complied.

As she moved toward the door, Onua saw Numair lean forward and tenderly take Daine's hand. She saw Numair gently tucking a wayward strand of hair behind his student's ear, and gazing attentively into her face. Then Onua shut the door, for the moment seemed too private for others to witness.


	8. Of Progress

Title: _Of Healing and Love_—Chapter 8

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13 for lots of ouch-ies

Spoilers: All the _Immortals_ books, though of course you wouldn't be reading this without those, would you?

Archive: Feel free to take it, but please let me know if you do.

Feedback: Only reason I'm finishing this bad boy

Series: stand-alone

Author's Notes: Well, I was seriously contemplating deletion again, on the grounds that this might never get finished. It's been almost 2 years without an update. Alas, I am still too prideful to do what must be done. Finishing is the only option. Again, the quote that started it all can be found on p. 92-3 of _Emperor Mage_.

Chapter 8—Of Progress

"Sir," Neal queried softly, reentering the room several minutes later. Alanna followed him in silently, Onua close on their heels. There was a peculiar tension in the group that made speaking awkward. Numair barely acknowledged their presence.

Neal approached the bed and sat lightly on the edge of it, taking Daine's hands. A detached corner of Numair's mind was able to observe the scene dispassionately. He saw Neal drop into a light trance and was able to sense the student work as he touched Daine's mind tentatively. Numair could tell when Neal had made a proper connection and approved of the boy's skill as he stabilized and widened the link.

"When Neal is ready," the Lioness murmured from just behind Numair, startling him as he had failed to notice her approach, "you will form the same sort of link with him. Don't try to feel for the bond with Daine. Leave that to me. Once both links are ready, I'll help form a connection between the two."

She frowned slightly. "I still don't like this, Numair. Your minds will be extraordinarily open to one another."

"Alanna," he tried to keep the pleading note from his voice, "I don't know what else to do."

She sighed. "Neither do I," Alanna admitted. She laid a hand on Numair's shoulder affectionately. He tried to smile a little, to show that he appreciated the gesture, appreciated Alanna's friendship.

Just then, Numair felt a light brush against his mind, a request for entry. Setting a hand on Daine's arm, Numair closed his eyes and joined Neal in his trance state.

_Neal?_ He attempted to contact the boy. Immediately, he sensed the other's presence. Although it made him a little uncomfortable, Numair opened his mind to the student healer, and he felt Neal form a connection right away.

As Neal gently nudged the connection open more widely and began anchoring it firmly between their minds, Numair was able to sense some of the boy's thoughts. Neal was very anxious but full of determination to help Daine. Numair was amused to see that the boy was more than a little in awe of Numair's pupil and quite intimidated by Numair himself.

Numair tried to direct reassuring thoughts towards Neal and was rewarded by a pulse of gratitude through the bond that Neal had forged. Numair tested it and found it to be highly suitable. Sensing Numair's approval, Neal flashed embarrassed pleasure along the bond.

Now came the crucial moment. Would Alanna be able to link Daine-and-Neal to Neal-and-Numair while leaving Neal the ability to control the process? Numair felt Alanna enter into the mental link, a bright, warm presence. The fire that burned in the Lioness never ceased to amaze Numair. Catching his thoughts, she sent him a gentle mental touch.

Numair could sense Alanna working through Neal and felt a little guilty on behalf of the boy. Of them all, Neal was opening his mind to the most intrusions. Gradually, though, Numair began to get a faint, disordered sense of yet another mind. He knew he was feeling Daine's thoughts, and though he longed to reach out to her, Numair heeded the Lioness's warning and did not.

Numair felt something shift subtly, and he knew that the Lioness had achieved the necessary intermediate link. Tapping down his elation—it was going to work!—Numair observed as Alanna walked Neal through controlling the link. Numair mentally tossed a line of his power to Alanna when she asked for it and felt a peculiar little tug as his magic began, ever so slowly, to drain into the link.

Numair sensed the Lioness pulling back, not withdrawing entirely, but watching as Neal controlled the process on his own. Though hesitant at first, the boy quickly became more confident and seemed to be doing well.

Apparently satisfied, Numair felt Alanna prepare to withdraw. _Goddess bless_, Alanna's mental voice was tinged with worry, and then she was gone.

Numair settled into the link more firmly, trying to ignore the odd twinge as Neal used Numair's power to heal Daine. Though Numair was supplying the raw material, Neal still had to use his own power to control and direct the magic. Numair felt bad asking so much of the boy, but he was also willing to do anything to help his student.

As Numair idly watched Neal at work, his thoughts turned towards his student. When Daine first came into his life, so uncertain and vulnerable, Numair was overwhelmed by the need to protect her. As they learned to live with one another, her strength and determination had impressed him. Their relationship became more equal, and Numair realized that she had as much to teach him as he did her.

Now, Numair was unspeakably grateful for her presence in his life. Daine kept him from taking life too seriously, and she was a joy with which to spend time. Numair didn't think he could bear to lose her. He was desperate for this to work.

As Neal labored at healing, Numair considered every aspect of Daine and all the time they had spent together. His magic slowly draining away, Numair became gradually more fatigued, and his thoughts grew hazy, until it all seemed a blur. Finally, he just concentrated on an image of Daine's face and his desire for her to get well.

Lost in his reflections, Numair had little sense of how much time passed. When he felt Neal move to break off the flow of power, Numair was startled to note that his reserves were almost completely drained.

Too drained to form the question, Numair sought confirmation from Neal.

_It's done, sir_, Neal responded wearily. Numair could sense that the boy was also exhausted. Numair desperately wanted to reach out and touch Daine's mind, but he couldn't seem to reach across the gap between their minds. Neal politely but firmly stopped Numair's mental touch and withdrew from Numair's mind. They were finished, and Numair could only hope it had been enough. Alone in his trance state, Numair slowly began to return his awareness to the room.


	9. Of Weariness and Success

Title: _Of Healing and Love_—Chapter 9

Author: I Dream of Peace

Category: drama, missing scene, pre-romance (pairing Numair/Daine)

Rating: PG-13 for lots of ouch-ies

Spoilers: All the _Immortals_ books, though of course you wouldn't be reading this without those, would you?

Archive: Feel free to take it, but please let me know if you do.

Feedback: Only reason I'm finishing this bad boy

Series: stand-alone

Author's Notes: I had no power for most of today, so I had plenty of uninterrupted time to write this chapter. Stupid electric company. The quote that started it all can be found on p. 92-3 of _Emperor Mage_.

Chapter 9—Of Weariness and Success

Numair opened his eyes and blinked until the room came into focus. He was exhausted, and this simple task took longer than it should. It was early morning; they had worked through the night. He saw Onua supporting Neal, who wearily slumped against her. Numair caught the youth's eye for a moment and nodded in gratitude. Neal looked away quickly.

Numair eagerly turned his attention towards Daine. He smoothed her hair back from her face, feeling her forehead for fever. Though she still slept, her skin was cool and she lay quietly, no longer plagued by restlessness. Onua glanced up just then and was amazed by Numair's brilliant smile.

"Did it work?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Numair's expression was all the answer she needed.

It was Neal that responded. "Yes," he croaked. Onua frowned slightly and poured the boy a glass of water from the jug near the bed. He took it gratefully and sipped it.

"Alright," Onua said, satisfied. "It's bed for both of you then. You're spent." She helped Neal to stand, supporting him with an arm around the shoulders. Onua guided the student towards the door slowly. She turned to see if Numair followed and found him still sitting by Daine, gently touching her face as though to reassure himself that she was still there.

"Numair?" Onua asked. Numair looked up at her voice; as soon as he stood, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he immediately collapsed.

Onua made an exasperated sound. "You overextended yourself," she told the unconscious man. Neal gave her a funny look, and Onua sighed in annoyance.

"Come on," she told the boy. "You need to lie down. I'll get someone to take him to his rooms."

Numair woke slowly. He noticed that he was in bed, and by forcing his eyes open, he found that someone had carried him back to his rooms in the palace. Numair was grateful that they had taken the trouble to do so, for he hated waking up in the Healer's wing. He remembered passing out and was both amused and irritated with himself. Children just learning their limits passed out from exhaustion; Numair should have known his power better. He knew Onua would tease him endlessly for this.

Dragging himself out of bed with a groan, for he hadn't fully slept off the effects of draining his powers, Numair checked the clock and found it was just after midday. He headed back to the Healer's to check on Daine.

Walking through the palace slowly, Numair considered what they had done. Though it would be a while before his magical reserves were back to their normal levels, he did not regret the price he had paid for his student's safety. Indeed, had it been necessary, he would have given even more of himself, no matter how dangerous that might have been. There was nothing he was unwilling to do to help Daine.

Reaching the Healer's wing, Numair paused at the main desk to inquire about Neal. Assured that Neal, though still resting, would be fine, Numair continued to Daine's room. He knew he owed the young man a great deal for his assistance and was determined to make it up to him somehow.

Numair entered Daine's room and was delighted to see that Daine was awake and propped up against a mound of pillows. Her arm was bound in a sling, and she was still pale, but she looked so much more—healthy—that Numair couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

Daine caught sight of her teacher and returned his smile. "Numair," she said, pleased and nodded for him to enter properly. Numair approached her bedside and sat next to her.

"How are you?" he asked earnestly. He took her good hand in both of his, and she squeezed reassuringly.

"Better," she affirmed. "Still weak as a kitten, but everything was hazy before. Now at least my head's clear."

"Good," Numair said, pleased. He continued to beam at her; Daine giggled a little.

"You look pleased as a momma hen," she told him, amused. Numair laughed, too.

"I suppose I do," he agreed. "I'm just happy that you are well, magelet."

After a moment, Daine sobered. "Numair?" she asked. He nodded for her to continue.

"What about my arm?" she asked. He sighed; he knew he couldn't hide the truth from his student.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Alanna told me that there was a lot of damage from the infection, and the wound was bad enough already."

Daine nodded seriously. "Alright," she said slowly, accepting this for the moment. Numair hastily steered the conversation to more pleasant topics.

After a little while, Numair noticed his student tiring. He urged her to sleep, and she readily agreed. Sitting with her until she rested easily, Numair eventually got up, intending to find some food and perhaps some rest of his own.

He found Neal in the doorway, leaning against it. Like Numair, the boy did not look entirely rested, but he was wearing his uniform showing he was on duty. Numair looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow at this. The boy was definitely not ready to resume his responsibilities yet.

"I'm just pushing papers today," Neal said quietly, off Numair's silent question. Numair glanced at Daine's sleeping form and indicated to Neal that he would like to speak in the hallway.

Closing Daine's door, Numair turned to Neal. The student was leaning against the wall, looking at Numair with a strange, guarded look.

"I don't have words enough to thank you," Numair began gratefully.

Neal brushed off his words. "It was nothing, sir. It's my duty to serve."

Numair was a bit puzzled by the boy's attitude.

"It means a great deal to me," he told Neal gently.

"Yes, I can tell how much you—care—for her," he responded in an odd tone.

"Daine is my student; she is dear to me…" Numair answered slowly.

"Yes, sir," Neal said finally, after a pause. He continued to study the mage for a moment then appeared to decide not to pursue it any further.

"I'm off the case," he remarked casually. "I'm going to be doing clerical work for a week; my mentor is rather—annoyed—at my lack of respect for my limits."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble on our behalf," Numair said contritely, glad the conversation seemed to have returned to normal.

"It's fine, sir," Neal responded. "I need to get back to my duties." He made to leave.

"Thank you," Numair said again, and the boy nodded. Numair watched him go, trying to figure out what had passed between them.

He knew that the boy had had extraordinary access to his and Daine's thoughts through the link, and Numair questioned if the boy had seen something in one of them to give him pause. Numair wondered if Daine was perhaps annoyed with him? Everything seemed fine when they talked…

Numair shook his head and decided to worry about it later. He strode off towards the kitchens, hoping to find food and then his bed. Later, there would be much to deal with, he knew, as he worried about Daine's arm. Would she regain full use of the limb? Indeed, Numair was troubled by many things as he left the Healer's wing.


End file.
